Third Eye Murders
Recording 1 My younger sister Marcy has been a wreck lately. She won't eat, sleep, hell she won't even respond to her name. She just keeps muttering the same thing over and over again, "The third....no...the world....nothing's right." She's been digging into her arms with her fingernails, I tried to stop her but it seems that every time I do she growls and hisses at me. It's like she's not human anymore. My boyfriend Mark says that I should put her into a asylum but I just can't do that, she's my little sister for Christ's sake. I...I'm going to see what did this to her. I decided to record this, just in case something goes wrong with me as well. Wish me lu- Recording finished before he did. Recording 2 I succumbed into Mark's pleas of instituting my sister into an asylum. Ever since then I've had nothing more than migraines and nightmares of monsters.....Mark says it's just because of all the guilt I have. I won't give up on my sister, in fact, I actually think I've gotten somewhere. As I was digging through her things I found her journal. At first I was like, "Who the fuck keeps a journal nowadays?" but then I remembered that if I was going to help my sister I shouldn't be questioning things. I looked through it and found dates and entries of experiments about something called "The Seeing Blind." On the very last page she had written something that had brought me to tears, "Hey John, I know that if you managed to get this diary then it means I failed. The only way to save me is to do everything that I did, EXACTLY the way I did it. Or you could just let me suffer. Your choice." I cried to the point where I vomited. I was sad, angry, frustrated, scared, it was a whole of emotions that I shouldn't have felt. She KNEW what she was getting into. SHE FUCKING KNEW. I...I just can't get over it. I'm going to try and do what the journal says for me to do. If I end up dying it'll be worth it. Recording 3 It's been almost two months since my last recording. I haven't found any journal entry explaining why she was doing this but, I'm just too far now. The first few entries just had a few meditation practices and things like that. They also explained what "The Seeing Blind" was. It was some sort of 'activation' for a person's 'Third Eye'. I personally don't believe in any of that crap, but if it's going to help Marcy then I'll believe in whatever it takes to save her. I've been doing the meditation practices at whatever time I found convenient. After the first few weeks there was a strict time limit and dates that I could do them on. I'm pretty suspicious of all this, what if I'm just pushing myself down the road Marcy went? I probably am but at least those migraines have gone away. Everything just feels so light now. Mark keeps telling me to stop. I keep telling him that it's for Marcy's own good. Anyways it's time for another meditation. Recording 4 Hmph, almost forgot about my recorder. Well it's been a little more than five months since my last entry. My life has gone downhill...Mark broke up with me, I'm losing my job, Marcy's only gotten worse, and the entries have gotten much, much worse. It started with chanting weird things while you were meditating, not eating certain things, simple stuff like that. Those simple things evolved into butchering and sacrificing small animals. Then the animals got larger. Deer to be exact. Good thing dad taught me how to hunt before he left us. Lately I've been hearing voices, beeps, and sounds that are just unidentifiable. I've been having more lucid dreams lately. Lucid dreams that are completely filled with monsters. Goodbye. Recording 5 This will be my last rec*''inaudible*. The newest entry says I have carve an eye in the middle of my forehead, only to gouge out my eyes afterwards. * ''a large portion of this recording is inaudible* Heh, looks like Mark was right, I was only going to throw myself down to Hell. The monsters from my nightmares have infested reality.... gouging out my eyeballs seems like a good solution to me. Well here goes nothing *''stabbing sounds can be heard along with distorted audio* OH GOD WHAT IS THIS? IT'S ALL HIDEOUS! THE WORLD'S HIDEOUS! THOSE MONSTERS ARE EATING PEOPLE CAN"T THEY SEE THAT! OH GOD WHAT IS THIS?!?! *''The tape ends with screaming and distorted audio* Recording Mark This is Mark. It looks like John failed what Marcy was supposed to finish. God that guy really was useless. The only thing he was good for was luring Marcy into opening her Third Eye. However she managed to scream herself to death at the asylum, even her death was pathetic. Now she'll go and haunt that asylum as punishment. Christine on the other hand was actually able to go through with everything. No wonder why I thought she was different. SHE actually was able to go on a spree and evade capture for a few days. But my last few victims have been unsatisfying to my tastes. Also with these murders I need to lay low. I still need to eat sometime though. Looks like its time to find a PROXY. Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment Category:Disappearances Category:Diary/Journal Category:Beings